Juste une visite
by Alexane89
Summary: Ca n'était censée être qu'une visite pour Harry. Mais il avait fallu que Malfoy fils soit là aussi. Et tout avait dégénéré. Tout comme leur relation après cette après-midi là.  Préquelle de Discussion mais peut se lire sans avoir lu Discussion.  HP/DM


**Disclamer :** Les personnages et les lieux sont à JKR, mais l'intrigue est à moi.

**Pairing :** Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter

**Note de l'auteur:** J'ai pris en compte tous les livres à part l'épilogue. L'histoire se passe presque tout de suite après le dernier chapitre du tome 7. Ceci est une préquelle à deux autres OS qui sont sur mon profil (_**Discussion **_et _**Discussion – Séquelle**_). Cependant, cet OS peut être lu sans avoir lu les deux autres. Bonne lecture !

**Dédicace :** Je dédie cet OS à _**Grand-mère feuillage**_, parce que c'est toi qui m'as convaincue de le poster. J'espère que ça te plaira ! :D

* * *

><p>Harry parcourut du regard le Manoir Malfoy. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à Mrs Malfoy sans paraître totalement ridicule. Les remerciements semblaient presque risibles à ce stade. Et pourtant …<p>

Il inspira et carra les épaules. Et il avança dans l'allée. Un éclair blanc lui fit tourner la tête. Il regarda un peu trop longtemps le paon albinos qui gambadait joyeusement dans le jardin des Malfoy. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'empêcher de revoir ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici. Et qu'il avait vu cet animal si particulier.

Il songea à aller mettre des fleurs sur la tombe de Dobby.

Puis il continua d'avancer, lentement et regarda vraiment le jardin, dans la pleine lumière du soleil et sans ses yeux bouffis. Les graviers crissant sous ses pieds résonnaient étrangement dans l'air chaud et figé de l'été. Il regarda l'imposante bâtisse et vit une forme pâle derrière les rideaux, à l'étage. Il grimaça. Il n'avait pas prévu que Malfoy _fils_ serait là aussi. Ou qu'il ne le verrait pas, au moins.

Quelques instants plus tard, il arriva devant la porte. Machinalement, il essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon et prit le heurtoir entre ses doigts. Il n'hésita qu'une demi-seconde avant de frapper plusieurs fois à la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Narcissa Malfoy lui ouvrit, le visage neutre.

-Mrs Malfoy, la salua-t-il maladroitement.

Il se demanda si elle n'allait pas simplement lui refermer la porte au nez, car son visage n'était pas très accueillant. Elle hocha cependant la tête pour le saluer et le fit entrer d'un signe de main. Harry n'osait pas vraiment la fixer dans les yeux, même s'il était celui à blâmer pour cette entrevue. Derrière lui, Mrs Malfoy referma doucement la porte. Puis elle lui demanda poliment de la suivre. Ils arrivèrent dans un salon ensoleillé qui donnait une vue imprenable sur le parc. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir et, pendant qu'Harry s'exécutait, elle ordonna à un elfe minuscule d'apporter du thé. Elle s'assit face à lui et le fixa dans les yeux. Harry déglutit. Où était donc passée cette satanée assurance quand il en avait le plus besoin ? Elle eut ensuite un léger sourire qui surprit un peu Harry. Il se raclât la gorge.

-Je suis venu pour vous remercier.

C'était un peu abrupt comme début de conversation et il le savait parfaitement mais il se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise dans cette maison. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre comme des échos des cris d'Hermione. Narcissa Malfoy ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer d'un air grave qui, étonnamment, l'embellissait. Elle le laissait aller jusqu'au bout. Harry lui en fut reconnaissant.

-C'est grâce à vous que j'ai finalement pu tuer Voldemort.

Elle eut une grimace. Harry ne broncha pas. L'elfe apparut finalement et déposa le plateau de thé, ainsi que quelques biscuits. Il les servit. Harry prit sa tasse de thé brûlante, remercia l'elfe et essaya ensuite de ne pas perdre le fil de ses pensées. Il but une gorgée de thé délicieuse.

-Si vous n'aviez pas menti ce jour-là, je serais mort. Et pour de bon cette fois, alors…merci.

Il songea qu'il aurait pu faire beaucoup mieux comme discours. Il aurait dû préparer quelque chose, parce qu'il se sentait complètement ridicule. Cependant, si elle aussi avait remarqué à quel point son petit laïus était stupide, elle ne lui en fit pas la remarque.

-Il me semble que vous nous avez déjà remerciés, Mr Potter. Lors du procès.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il but une longue gorgée de thé pour se donner contenance. Ça lui brûla la langue.

-C'était le moins que je puisse faire pour vous, répondit-il, un peu confus.

Narcissa Malfoy le fixa un long moment. Harry se sentit rougir.

-Vous réalisez, bien sûr, que je ne l'avais pas fait pour vous ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait fait pour revoir son fils. Le résultat était le même. Il lui devait sa victoire. Il reposa sa tasse presque vide sur la table basse face à lui.

-Je le sais très bien. Malgré tout, je vous dois la vie.

Elle le vrilla de son regard clair.

-Et mon fils vous doit la sienne.

Harry la fixa, un peu choqué. Il ne pensait pas que Malfoy lui aurait parlé de ça. En fait, il ne pensait pas que Malfoy en aurait parlé à quiconque. Devoir la vie à son ennemi de collège n'était pas quelque chose dont on était fier, généralement.

-Je … Je ne pensais pas qu'il vous en aurait parlé.

Narcissa eut un sourire un peu plus prononcé.

-Vous surestimez la fierté de mon fils, dans ce cas.

Harry sentit ses lèvres s'incurver en un sourire.

-Probablement.

-Ou bien, vous sous-estimez l'importance que vous donne Draco.

Harry déglutit, mal à l'aise. De quoi parlait-elle donc ?

Un long silence suivit. Ce n'est que quand Harry amorça un mouvement pour se lever de son fauteuil et prendre congé, qu'il vit la silhouette de Malfoy sortir de la pénombre et avancer vers eux. Malfoy avait les yeux rivés aux siens. Il ne regarda pas sa mère. De toute évidence, il voulait parler avec Harry. Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment, puis, Mrs Malfoy s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge. Malfoy eut un sursaut. Il se tourna vers elle.

-Est-ce que je peux emprunter Potter quelques instants ?

Narcissa semblait vouloir déchiffrer l'expression de son fils. Harry ne sut dire si elle y arriva ou pas. Finalement, elle se tourna vers lui et, de nouveau, lui fit un signe de tête.

-Contente de vous avoir revu, Mr Potter.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Au revoir, Mrs Malfoy.

Puis il se leva et, sans un mot, suivit Malfoy dans les étages. Ils parcoururent un long couloir aux tentures sombres avant de s'arrêter devant une porte en bois d'ébène. Harry soupira. Le dos de Malfoy se raidit devant lui mais il ne dit rien. Il s'attendait à ce que Malfoy l'emmène dans un autre salon, plus petit, peut-être. Aussi fut-il très surpris lorsqu'il entra dans la _chambre_ de Malfoy. Harry ne put que constater qu'elle lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il y avait de nombreuses banderoles de Serpentard accrochées aux murs ainsi qu'une poignée de photos de lui accompagné de Parkinson, Goyle, Crabbe et Zabini. Il y avait également une grande fenêtre qui laissait entrer le soleil et éclaircissait la pièce. Le lit de Malfoy était contre le mur gauche. Il était d'un noir profond-comme tous les meubles en bois de cette pièce-, avait des rideaux d'un vert très Serpentard et était gigantesque. Harry détourna le regard du lit et regarda Malfoy, adossé contre le panneau de la porte, presque encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Harry se demanda vaguement si c'était seulement possible. Malfoy ne le regardait pas. Il fixa le bout de ses chaussures, semblant indécis. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Bon sang ! Qu'il lui dise ce qu'il voulait et qu'il le laisse s'en aller !

-Très bien, Malfoy. Tu peux me dire exactement pourquoi tu m'as emmené dans ta _chambre_ ?

Harry trouva que la phrase sonnait étrangement. Il rougit un peu. Malfoy, lui, avait finalement relevé la tête et le fixait, hésitant. De nouveau, Harry soupira. Il en avait assez des Malfoy indécis. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il vienne ?

- Donne-moi une seconde, lui demanda Malfoy.

Harry, un peu surpris par la demande ne répondit rien. Il l'observa inspirer une longue goulée d'air. Il regarda ses épaules se redresser et son assurance agaçante refaire surface à une vitesse presque alarmante. Malfoy continuait de le fixer. Harry ne disait rien, attendant la fin de la minute qu'il avait accordée à Malfoy.

-Je suppose que je te dois également quelques remerciements.

Cette seule phrase avait réussi à arracher une grimace à Malfoy. Harry plissa les yeux.

-D'après ta mère, nous sommes quittes. Surtout, ne te donne pas cette peine si elle doit autant te faire souffrir.

Harry lui adressa un sourire froid. La colère n'avait pas quitté ses yeux. Malfoy se mordilla la lèvre. Il semblait pensif.

-Ce n'est pas … Je me fiche d'avoir à te remercier.

-Alors, dans ce cas, pourquoi vouloir me parler ?

Malfoy déglutit.

-Tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient.

Du menton, il désigna la baguette qui dépassait de la poche d'Harry. Ce dernier sursauta. Il avait presque oublié que la baguette dont il se servait tous les jours n'était pas la sienne. Presque.

-Je ne peux pas te la rendre.

Un éclair passa dans le regard de Malfoy. Sa posture se fit plus raide, plus colérique. Harry plissa les yeux. Alors que Malfoy allait répliquer, Harry l'interrompit.

-Si j'avais pu, je te l'aurais rendu depuis la Bataille - Harry vit clairement les mâchoires de Malfoy se contracter - mais je suis son possesseur, maintenant. Si tu veux la récupérer, disons … pleinement, il faut que tu me désarme. Ou que je meurs.

Malfoy eut un drôle de sourire.

-Mais tu es _déjà_ mort, Potter.

Harry blêmit violemment. Instinctivement, il recula d'un pas. Comment pouvait-il bien être au courant de _ça_ ?

Son dos buta contre quelque chose. Il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était un mur quelconque ou bien l'une des colonnes du lit de Malfoy. Ce qui s'était passé dans la Forêt l'avait perturbé bien plus qu'il ne laissait le voir à Ron et Hermione. Bien sûr, il leur avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé dans les moindres détails, cependant aucun d'eux n'avaient réellement _compris_. Hermione avait été mortifié et Ron, lui, avait seulement blêmit. Ils n'avaient rien dit pendant un long moment et Harry avait ensuite évité le sujet. La vérité, c'est que, depuis ce jour-là, il ne se sentait plus lui-même.

-Comment … ?

Malfoy pencha la tête sur le côté, observant sa réaction avec grand intérêt. Il haussa les épaules.

-Ma mère.

Harry se força à respirer convenablement. Il reprit peu à peu ses esprits.

-Peu importe. Si tu veux récupérer ta baguette, tu dois me désarmer, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Harry vit presque les rouages du cerveau de Malfoy tourner. Puis, sans aucun signe annonciateur, Malfoy se jeta sur lui. Harry se débâtit du mieux qu'il put mais il se rendit vite compte que la vie au grand air l'avait fortement ramolli. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à la renverse. Harry atterrit durement sur le sol et, une poignée de millième de secondes plus tard, le corps de Malfoy lui bloquait la respiration. Malfoy lui maintint les poignets au-dessus de la tête et commença à fouiller Harry. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et se débâtit encore plus fort.

-A quoi tu joues, putain ?

Harry avait clairement sentit le souffle de Malfoy sur son visage quand celui-ci avait commencé à le fouiller. Puis, Harry cessa finalement de se débattre. Il avait compris ce que Malfoy voulait. La seconde suivante, il se tenait sur ses pieds. Sa baguette - leur baguette - était à présent dans sa main et un air de triomphe animait tout son visage. Harry se releva tant bien que mal. Il eut une légère grimace de douleur. Il foudroya Malfoy du regard.

-Tu aurais pu faire autrement !

Malfoy haussa un sourcil.

-Ah oui ? Et comment ? En te la demandant _gentiment_ ?

Il eut un rire sarcastique. Harry écumait de rage.

-Tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir !

Malfoy lui adressa un sourire carnassier. Harry grimaça.

-J'aime l'effet de surprise, se justifia-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête. Dire qu'il avait finalement vaincu Voldemort pour se battre comme un chiffonnier avec Malfoy ! Il se massa le bas du dos. Malfoy suivit du regard la trajectoire de sa main. Un éclair brilla dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne détourne le regard, en rougissant légèrement. Harry le regarda, pensif.

Il se raclât la gorge .

-Alors tu m'as fait venir ici seulement pour ta baguette?

Malfoy haussa un sourcil mais ne le regarda pas. Harry soupira. Il l'agaçait avec ses grands airs !

-Je ne vois pas d'autres raisons.

-Tu me dois ta vie.

Harry n'avait pas voulu y fait allusion, ça lui avait échappé. Malfoy lui faisait faire vraiment n'importe quoi. La mâchoire de Malfoy se crispa de nouveau. Il ne répliqua rien.

_Regarde-moi, merde !_

Mais il gardait les yeux fixés sur sa baguette au bois sombre qu'il faisait tourner inlassablement entre ses longs doigts pâles. Harry eut le vertige, soudainement. Il regarda ses propres mains et les trouva boudinées, rouges et malhabiles.

Ses yeux retrouvèrent leur point d'ancrage sur les mains de Malfoy. Mais celui-ci ne bougeait plus. Il le regardait. _Enfin._ Puis il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et se rapprocha d'Harry. Ses yeux le fixait, intenses, brillants. Harry avait du mal à soutenir son regard.

-Merci.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, hébété. Il regardait les yeux de Malfoy. Perdu dans le gris métallique. Puis Malfoy détourna les yeux et Harry avala une goulée d'air, suffoquant un peu.

-Maintenant, _héros_, sors de ma chambre.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il aurait voulu voir l'expression de Malfoy mais celui-ci lui avait tourné le dos. Il hésita assez longtemps pour que Malfoy se retourne et le fixe durement.

-T'attends quoi ? Je t'ai remercié ! Tu as eu ce tu voulais alors maintenant _dégage _!

Harry serra les dents.

-J'étais venu voir ta mère, pas toi. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si tu voulais me sauter dessus, hein ?

Malfoy pinça les lèvres.

-Je ne t'ai pas … sauté dessus, dit-il, la voix basse et rauque.

Harry rougit en se rendant compte du sous-entendu mais sa colère resta intacte.

-Comment t'appelle ça, toi ?

-J'ai récupéré ce qui me revient de droit.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Cette discussion était stérile.

-Oui, ça, on finira bien par le comprendre !

Malfoy eut un mouvement du corps bizarre. Harry se demanda s'il avait voulu _vraiment _ lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler de ses propres mains avant de se raviser. Harry décida de le pousser à bout. Juste pour voir.

OOOoOOoOOoOOo

Narcissa Malfoy eut un sursaut. Elle avait entendu un bruit d'objet qui tombait. Et qui venait de la chambre de Draco. Elle se leva en secoua légèrement la tête. Par Merlin, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû les laisser seuls tous les deux. Ensemble, ils étaient vraiment pires que des enfants. Seulement, eux, avaient une baguette magique et, malheureusement, ils savaient comment s'en servir. Elle monta les étages et traversa le couloir. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte, elle se ravisa. Peut-être valait-il mieux les laisser se débrouiller tout seul, finalement. De plus, elle ne s'imaginait pas mettre le_ Vainqueur _à la porte de sa maison, alors que plusieurs soupçons planaient encore sur elle et sa famille. Non, interrompre leur petite entrevue était définitivement une mauvaise idée.

Elle fit demi-tour et sursauta à peine en entendant le bruit d'une fenêtre qui se brise et des hurlements de rage.

OOOoOOoOOoOOo

Harry plaqua violemment le dos de Malfoy contre le mur. Il entendit un craquement sinistre au niveau de la tête de celui-ci. Mais, aveuglé par la rage, il ne fit rien pour lui faire moins mal. Sa prise se resserra. Ses dents semblaient tellement serrées qu'il crut un instant qu'elles finiraient par se briser sous la pression. Il voulait faire taire Malfoy. Merlin, il savait tellement où ça faisait mal.

-Je me demande même comment tu peux encore te regarder dans un miroir, susurrait-il, alors que tu les as tous tués. Lupin, Black, même tes propres par…

Harry envoya son poing dans son estomac. Puis sur la mâchoire. Mais dans ses oreilles, le ricanement de Malfoy résonnait encore.

Malgré sa vision floue, il vit le sang rouge de Malfoy couler sur son menton, formant un contraste saisissant avec sa peau d'une pâleur extraordinaire. Il voyait les lèvres de Malfoy qui continuaient à bouger, à débiter tant de monstruosités. Tant de vérités.

Brutalement, il cogna encore Malfoy contre le mur. Il voulait le faire taire. Il voulait qu'il se taise !

Les lèvres d'Harry mordirent alors celles de Malfoy. Un filet de sang s'écoula dans sa bouche mais il en avait à peine conscience. Sa bouche se plaqua un peu plus sur celle de Malfoy et il fit pénétrer sa langue entre ses dents. Malfoy voulu le repousser. Mais Harry le plaqua plus durement contre le mur. Ses mains serrèrent davantage le col de Malfoy et il tint bon. Il continua de l'embrasser avec violence, goûtant le sang de Malfoy avec délectation.

Puis, Malfoy répondit au baiser et les sensations se révélèrent encore plus intenses. Malfoy avait un goût brûlant, métallique, empoisonné. Et Harry fouillait sa bouche avec ardeur encore et encore. Il se dit que les baisers de Ginny étaient bien fades face celui-là. Parce que c'était probablement le meilleur qu'on ne lui ait jamais donné.

Les mains de Malfoy fourragèrent dans ses cheveux. Leurs têtes, leurs bouches, leurs langues se rapprochèrent. Harry eut un gémissement pitoyable. Il plaqua ses hanches contre celles de Malfoy et eut un hoquet. Ses dents meurtrirent la chair tendre de la lèvre de Malfoy. Le sang revint et avec lui, un étourdissement tel que jamais Harry n'en avait connu. Il lâcha le col de Malfoy et arracha sa chemise. Les lambeaux atterrirent au sol, à leurs pieds. Il sentit Malfoy grogner contre ses lèvres et ce son parcourut son corps jusqu'à son sexe qu'il senti durcir. Harry se sentait complètement déconnecté du monde réel. Tout ce qui n'était pas Malfoy, sa bouche, ses mains, ses hanches ne signifiait rien. Ne valait absolument rien.

Il l'embrassa encore, plus profondément. Et il se dit que s'il avait su ce que ça faisait d'embrasser Malfoy, peut-être aurait-il dû le faire taire de cette façon à chaque fois.

Harry rompit le baiser. Il suffoquait. Soudainement, il avait chaud. Les mains de Malfoy s'étaient posées sur la braguette de son pantalon. Son T-shirt, lui semblait déjà être à terre et Harry ne se souvenait même plus comment il avait atterrit là. Il eut à peine conscience du bruit que produisit sa fermeture éclair quand elle fut descendue. Tout ce dont il avait conscience, c'était l'haleine chaude de Malfoy contre ses lèvres. De ses mains contre son sexe.

Il envoya son bassin en avant pour approfondir le contact et gémit douloureusement. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le regard orageux. Il se lécha les lèvres et posa lui aussi ses mains sur le pantalon de Malfoy. Il vit les yeux gris s'assombrirent mais il se dit qu'il avait probablement rêvé.

Il lui enleva brusquement son pantalon et son caleçon. Malfoy eut un hoquet qu'Harry but à même ses lèvres. Il sentit Malfoy trembler. Les tempes d'Harry battirent plus fort. Lui aussi tremblait. Il se sentait fiévreux et désorienté. La seule chose qui semblait le maintenir hors des flots était le regard de Malfoy. Et ses mains contre son corps.

Un courant d'air glacé, comparé à la chaleur incandescente du corps de Malfoy, lui fit savoir que ses jambes étaient désormais dénudées de tout vêtement. Ses yeux se voilèrent lorsqu'il aperçut son sexe, si proche, mais pourtant trop loin de celui de Malfoy.

Ses lèvres se plaquèrent encore contre celles de Malfoy. Harry plongea la main entre leurs deux corps et prit le sexe de Malfoy entre ses doigts en lui affligeant un rythme rapide et presque douloureux. Malfoy eut un autre grognement qui mourut entre les reins crépitant d'Harry.

Pris d'une impulsion, il lâcha son sexe et attrapa Malfoy par la taille en essayant vainement de le soulever de terre. Il sentit Malfoy ricaner contre sa bouche. Les dents d'Harry le mordirent violemment. Malfoy enfonça ses ongles dans son épaule et la douleur fut cuisante. Harry trembla encore, plus violemment. Il imagina un instant être à l'intérieur de Malfoy. Et ses hanches se frottèrent d'instinct contre le bassin de Malfoy. Il sentit leurs sexes s'entrechoquer. Harry gémit longuement.

Son bassin cogna plus violemment contre celui de Malfoy et une vague insupportable de plaisir le parcourut. Sa prise autour de sa taille se raffermit et, haletant, il emmena Malfoy sur le lit. Ils tombèrent à la renverse, faisant s'entrechoquer de nouveau leurs bassins. Leurs bouches se perdirent et se retrouvèrent à nouveau, avides.

Harry écarta les jambes de Malfoy. Il avait envie de s'enfoncer en lui, de sentir la chaleur de Malfoy autour de son sexe.

Malfoy enroula étroitement ses jambes autour de son bassin. Harry écarta ses fesses et le pénétra d'un coup. Malfoy eut un cri rauque de douleur. Ses muscles se resserrent violemment autour d'Harry qui dû faire un effort pour ne pas jouir immédiatement. Harry rompit le baiser et releva la tête pour avaler une goulée d'air.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il commença à aller et venir en lui. Il était obnubilé par la vision de son sexe entrant et sortant encore et encore du corps de Malfoy. Il serra les dents et accéléra la cadence. Malfoy eut un halètement.

Harry s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans Malfoy et il le sentit se détendre autour de lui. Les mouvements se firent plus fluides, plus lascifs. Harry sortit complètement du corps de Malfoy et le pénétra entièrement une nouvelle fois. Malfoy émit un grognement bestial qui enflamma Harry. Il continua ses mouvements du bassin, augmenta encore la cadence. Sous lui, les cheveux plaqués contre ses tempes, Malfoy se tortillait. Harry aurait pu l'entendre le supplier d'aller plus vite, plus loin s'il n'avait pas été subjugué par cette vision.

Il s'efforça d'aller plus vite. Il voulait savoir jusqu'où le plaisir pouvait aller. Le feu dans ses reins s'intensifia et coula dans ses veines, se répandit dans son corps fébrile. Des crampes commencèrent à se faire sentir en lui mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il se dit que même si la mère de Malfoy entrait dans la chambre, ça ne pourrait pas l'arrêter de faire des va-et-vient en lui. Il s'appuya sur ses avant-bras et agrippa les draps sous Malfoy en gémissant. Il haletait, collant de sueur, les yeux voilés. Son regard croisa celui de Malfoy et son rythme augmenta encore plus, si possible. Il se lécha les lèvres et vit Malfoy pousser un gémissement douloureux. L'air de la pièce était brûlant et Harry avait du mal à respirer convenablement. Malfoy bougea des hanches plus violemment et sa main se faufila entre leurs deux corps. Harry sentit la main de Malfoy entourer son sexe contre son ventre et il commença à se masturber. Harry se redressa et observa Malfoy se toucher. Brusquement, le feu dans ses reins se fit insupportable. Il fit buter ses hanches à l'extrême contre les fesses de Malfoy et jouit longuement, après quelques coups de reins effrénés.

Il se laissa tomber sur le corps brûlant de Malfoy. Les hanches de celui-ci étaient toujours en mouvement. Épuisé, Harry le fixa. Il se retira de lui et écarta la main de Malfoy de son sexe. Il entendit un grognement proche de la supplication émaner de Malfoy.

Il avait l'impression que toutes les zones de son cerveau étaient brouillées. Il avait la soudaine et irrépressible envie de _goûter_ Malfoy.

Ses lèvres se perdirent dans la toison claire de Malfoy et il engloutit son sexe pulsant en entier. Malfoy vibra sous lui. Et Harry fit des va-et-vient rapides avec sa bouche. Le sexe de Malfoy avait un goût musqué et amer. Le goût de l'interdit. Harry suça plus fort, il voulait sentir plus profondément sa saveur. Sous lui, Malfoy ondulait du bassin, empoignait les cheveux d'Harry, lui faisait augmenter le rythme en gémissant bruyamment. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour qu'à son tour, il jouisse. Pas du tout habitué à la sensation, Harry toussa et recracha son sperme sur ses draps. Il s'essuya la bouche mais le goût - _son_ goût – resta dans sa bouche.

Harry releva les yeux. Le torse de Malfoy se soulevait à un rythme irrégulier. Il avait les joues rouges, le corps couvert de marques rougeâtres et il sentait la sueur et le sexe à plein nez. Harry le trouva sublime. Lui aussi haletait. Il se redressa correctement. Malfoy croisa son regard. Mais aucun des deux ne parla. Harry se demanda si _ça _s'était réellement passé. Puis Malfoy parla. Il avait la voix rauque.

-Arrête de cogiter, Potter. Oui, c'est vraiment arrivé. Et non, je n'en ferais pas toute une histoire.

Il se releva péniblement et s'assit, ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher sa nudité. Harry rougit et détourna les yeux. Il entendit Malfoy soupirer bruyamment.

-Joue pas au garçon prude. Tu as déjà tout vu. Et de près.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il pensait à Ginny. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, bon sang ? Malfoy lui secoua l'épaule et le força à lui faire face. Harry serra les dents en croisant encore son regard. Cette fois-ci, Malfoy ne dit rien. Mais il l'embrassa. A sa grande horreur, Harry répondit au baiser, avide. Il pressa son corps contre celui de Malfoy. Puis s'écarta.

-Tu regrettes ?

La voix d'Harry n'avait été qu'un murmure mais il s'étonna quand même d'avoir osé poser cette question. Malfoy plissa les yeux. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et Harry sentit son sang se glacer.

-Non. Voilà une chose dont je pourrais me vanter. Avoir couché avec le Vainqueur.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et se releva complètement. Il se mit debout et commença à chercher ses vêtements éparpillés. Malfoy le retint par le bras.

-A quoi tu t'attendais, Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu as une copine. Et je suis un ancien Mangemort. Toi et moi, ça n'ira pas plus loin que le sexe. Ça ne peut pas aller plus loin que ça.

De rage, Harry jeta ses vêtements au sol.

-Ça, je le savais déjà ! Mais _ça_ n'arrivera plus non plus !

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Je suis avec Ginny.

Malfoy se releva à son tour et le fixa.

-Tu dis qu'on ne recommencera pas mais, putain, regarde-nous ! On ne se touche même pas et on a encore envie de l'autre !

Harry baissa les yeux sur leurs bassins et rougit. Malfoy se rapprocha.

-Laisse tomber ta copine pour le moment, ça ne la concerne pas.

-Bien sûr que ça la concerne ! Je … je l'ai … avec _toi._

Malfoy eut un sourire mauvais.

-Et ben, dis-le ! Tu l'as _trompé_, Potter. Avec moi. Harry Potter a trompé sa petite-amie, Ginny Weasley avec Draco Malfoy. Et il a adoré. C'était pas si difficile, tu vois ?

Harry le foudroya du regard.

-Arrête. Et je n'ai pas ad…

-Et ne dis pas que tu n'as pas adoré ça. Parce que j'ai bien vu à quel point tu prenais ton pied.

Malfoy se rapprocha encore.

-Je l'ai bien _senti_, Potter.

Harry trembla, trouvant Malfoy encore plus désirable que tout à l'heure sans se l'expliquer. Celui-ci enleva doucement les lunettes d'Harry. Tout devint flou. Sauf le visage de Malfoy. Il ne se dit qu'une chose avant de l'embrasser encore.

_Putain, ils étaient foutus._

Malfoy eut un sourire triomphant contre ses lèvres et Harry l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus d'air dans les poumons.

-Je ne la quitterai pas, tu sais. Pas pour toi.

Malfoy ne grimaça pas. Son visage n'exprimait absolument rien. Harry aurait voulu que ça le blesse.

-Ce n'est que du sexe, Potter. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne tomberais pas amoureux de toi et je ne te supplierais pas non plus de quitter Weasley-fille pour moi. Panique pas.

Harry sourit. Ils s'étaient parfaitement compris, pour une fois. Malfoy s'écarta de lui. Il ramassa sa baguette au sol et, d'un mouvement, répara la fenêtre. Puis, il l'ouvrit en grand. Harry enfila son caleçon, un peu confus. Il se demandait si lui et Malfoy avait conclu un genre de pacte sexuel.

-Reviens la semaine prochaine. Et si t'as peur que ta copine ait des soupçons, dit lui que tu consultes un psychomage.

Harry le foudroya du regard.

-Merci pour cette excuse mais je ne suis pas encore totalement fou, répondit-il mais sans évoquer leur prochain « rendez-vous ».

-Ça, ça reste encore à être prouvé, le balafré.

Malfoy le regarda de manière étrange.

-Tu viendras, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry déglutit et rougit. Malfoy le fixait toujours. Harry se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas un peu plus nerveux qu'il ne le laissait voir.

-Oui.

Malfoy eut un sourire triomphant. Il se baissa et lui balança ses fringues. Harry commença à se rhabiller.

-Tu n'as pas peur que tes parents soupçonnent quelque chose ?

-Tu rigoles ? Je suis sûr que ma mère est _déjà_ au courant de tout. On a pas étés discrets.

Harry se gratta la gorge, mal à l'aise. Malfoy reprit :

-En tout cas, elle est au moins au courant que nous avons eu une discussion qui était tout sauf calme et civilisée.

Harry haussa les épaules, réprimant un soupir de soulagement. Il ouvrit la porte et s'apprêta à sortir. Sur le seuil, il regarda Malfoy, pas vraiment sûr de la démarche à adopter après avoir conclu un pacte sexuel avec son ennemi. Malfoy le regardait, mi- amusé, mi- intrigué. Finalement, Harry se détourna et claqua la porte. Il traversa le couloir rapidement et descendit les marches deux par deux, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois. Dans sa hâte de partir, il faillit percuter Mrs. Malfoy au milieu du hall. Elle le regarda de haut en bas et haussa un sourcil réprobateur.

-Draco ne vous a pas raccompagné ?

Harry déglutit. Il regardait un peu partout, sauf dans les yeux clairs et perspicaces de Mrs. Malfoy.

-J'ai préféré qu'il s'abstienne.

Elle pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit pas. Harry dansait d'un pied à l'autre. Il se raclât la gorge.

-Je … Je dois partir, alors au revoir, Mrs Malfoy. On se reverra probablement la sem… bientôt. On se reverra bientôt, je voulais dire.

Elle lui fit un sourire indulgent et Harry eut envie de se gifler pour avoir laissé échapper une telle bourde.

-Au revoir, Mr. Potter.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et sortit presque en courant du Manoir Malfoy. Au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'il n'entendit plus les graviers crisser sous ses chaussures, il transplana.

Il atterrit dans le jardin des Weasley. Ginny l'aperçut par la fenêtre et lui fit un signe de la main. Il lui répondit avec un sourire crispé. Le soleil lui éblouissait les yeux. Il se les frotta. Le picotement s'obstinait.

Ginny se dirigeait déjà vers lui. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa doucement. Harry répondit au baiser, savourant la douceur des lèvres de Ginny. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment. Puis Harry alla prendre une douche. Et il se lava les dents tout en évitant son reflet dans le miroir. Lorsqu'elle le revit, Ginny l'embrassa encore. Harry se rendit compte, avec un gémissement de désespoir, que peu importe le nombre de baiser, peu importe le nombre de douche, ni à quel point il pouvait se frotter fort les dents en se les brossant, le goût de Malfoy persistait.

_Ils étaient vraiment foutus._

oOOoOOoOOoOOo

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas mort ?

C'était la dernière semaine d'août et Harry était venu voir Malfoy chaque semaine depuis la fin du mois de juin. Ils étaient allongés sur l'herbe, nus. Les étoiles au-dessus d'eux semblaient se moquer de leur position incongrue. Harry avait songé que cet endroit - le jardin du Manoir – était vraiment romantique, la nuit. Et que ça ne leur convenait décidément pas. Ses doigts s'entortillèrent sur l'un des coins du plaid qui était étalé sous eux.

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tellement ?

Malfoy soupira. Sa main reposait nonchalamment sur son ventre. Harry se dit qu'il ne lui manquait plus qu'une cigarette pour être l'image parfaite de l'indécence.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas répondre ?

Harry le foudroya du regard. Il détestait quand on répondait à une question par une autre question. Il se releva sur un coude, fouilla les yeux de Malfoy.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

Harry chercha une blessure, même infime, dans les yeux gris mais il n'y avait rien. Il se demandait de plus en plus pourquoi il tenant tant à ce que Malfoy sois blessé _moralement. _Probablement parce que lui, la culpabilité l'empêchait de dormir. Ça pouvait également être la haine qui le poussait à faire ça. Ou bien peut-être était-ce parce que, souvent, il lui arrivait d'avoir des douleurs dans la poitrine en pensant à Malfoy et qu'il ne voulait pas être le seul que leur pacte affectait. Il ne savait pas vraiment.

Deux mois qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Deux mois qu'Harry ne se regardait plus vraiment dans le miroir. Mais pour rien au monde, il n'aurait changé sa situation. Car même si les rencontres avec Malfoy le faisaient se détester quand il voyait Ginny, elles étaient également l'oxygène qui l'empêchait de suffoquer.

D'un geste leste, Malfoy le recoucha sur le plaid et s'allongea entre ses cuisses. Harry eut, pendant un léger instant, une pointe d'admiration pour la grâce du mouvement mais il la chassa plus vite qu'elle n'était arrivée.

-Non, tu as raison, ça ne me regarde pas.

Il eut un sourire glacial. Harry frissonna. Le visage de Malfoy n'était éclairé que par la lune et cela lui donnait un aspect féroce qu'Harry trouvait fascinant. Il roula des hanches sur lui. Harry se mordilla la lèvre. Malfoy l'embrassa alors, faisant pénétrer directement sa langue dans sa bouche. Un filet de salive coula sur son menton. Harry se cambra. Le goût empoisonné de Malfoy était là, encore, comme à chaque fois. Il coulait de la bouche de Malfoy à la bouche d'Harry, fondait sur sa langue, inondait sa gorge et finissait par engourdir son sang, ses membres et son corps en entier. Harry fit glisser ses doigts entre les mèches lunaires de Malfoy. Il ne sentait jamais repu de son corps et ça l'effrayait. Pendant un instant, il s'imagina à quarante ans, encore accro à Malfoy mais marié à Ginny et aillant des enfants avec elle. L'idée lui déplut, justement parce qu'il l'adorait. Que se passerait-il si l'un de ces amis découvrait ce qui se passait ?

Malfoy rompit le baiser. Il saisit brutalement son menton dans sa main. Ses yeux luisaient. Ses mâchoires étaient crispées.

-Et tu sais pourquoi, Potter ?

Malfoy le vrillait de son regard et Harry était paralysé par son corps sur le sien, par la force de son regard. Il ne répondit rien.

-Par que nous ne sommes rien, Potter. Nous ne sommes rien …

Malfoy tremblait. Ses lèvres s'entrechoquaient, ses mains vibraient, même sa voix tremblotait et Harry la vit enfin, la lueur de douleur dans son regard. Et même s'il se fit l'effet d'être complètement fou, cela le soulagea. Parce que ça voulait dire qu'il n'était pas le seul à être intoxiqué.

Les traits de Malfoy se détendirent, sa main lui relâcha les mâchoires et ses lèvres vibrèrent sur les siennes, encore. Harry savoura la douleur de Malfoy contre la sienne. Il fourragea dans ses cheveux, se cambra contre lui et senti son désir renaître contre celui de Malfoy. Il rompit le baiser. Sa voix tremblait, elle aussi.

-Tu as raison. Absolument rien.

Malfoy ne répondit pas, il se contenta de garder les yeux ouverts lorsqu'il l'embrassa encore. Et Harry ne perdit pas une seule miette de ce que ce regard disait. Comment avaient-ils pu laisser ça se produire ? Comment avaient-ils bien pu finir par tomber amoureux ?

La réponse, il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse un jour la connaître. Il savait aussi que rien ne pourrait plus changer. Jamais. Et que si Ginny, Hermione, Ron ou n'importe quelle autre personne le découvrait un jour, ç'en était fini de sa petite vie tranquille. Mais Malfoy – Draco – approfondit le baiser et Harry oublia tout ce qui n'était pas eux.

* * *

><p>J'ai pas mis « Fin » parce que la vrai fin, c'est les deux autres OS (non non, je ne vous incite pas <em>du tout<em> à les lire ^^).

J'espère, en tout cas, que vous avez passé un agréable moment !

PS : Vos remarques sont toutes les bienvenues )


End file.
